


【all闲】与虎谋皮04

by Myu_777



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu_777/pseuds/Myu_777
Kudos: 22





	【all闲】与虎谋皮04

与虎谋皮04

范闲从来不认为自己是一个甘于等待的人。  
他一向认为在局中能胜利的，都是先发制人，所谓兵贵拙速，不尚巧迟，速则乘机，迟则生变。  
比起把命运交托庆帝，还是握在自己手中更为稳妥。  
所以他找五竹找的很急。  
他摒退众人，就连范若若找他都借口推脱了。  
“五竹叔。”  
五竹这才从隐蔽处出来。  
“你需要我。”  
“是，我已经查到销魂蛊其实来自于东夷城，我想请叔帮我去东夷城打听解蛊之法。”  
“好。”  
范闲盯着五竹，左右一想，“叔，但是吧，你此去不能太高调，你知道吗，一定得悄悄的询问，千万别暴露了什么。”  
“我知道。”  
范闲扯扯唇角，他还是不太放心。  
五竹机械道，“当日小姐躲避追踪之时，我出去打探消息，她教过我打探之法，你不必担心。”  
范闲也就逐渐放下心来，可往常五竹为了掩人耳目，总是还不等他多说几句就离开了，如今寸步不离倒是叫范闲奇怪。  
“叔，你，还有事？”  
“有，你后面必须要涂药。”  
范闲的脸腾的红了。  
“这，叔我是大夫，我自然知道要涂…”声音却越说越小，细若蚊蝇。  
“你前日就没有涂药，今日不能再耽搁了。”  
范闲拗不过五竹，他不涂药五竹是不会罢休的。  
范闲正要解腰带，却一抬头瞧着五竹那冷若冰霜的脸，难为情的撒娇道：“叔，那你转过去。”  
五竹自他小时就照顾他长大，他身上哪一处五竹没有看过，从软嫩的团子到短胳膊短腿再到少年隐隐成熟挺拔的轮廓，从一只白白净净小雀到干净秀挺的尺寸，有什么是五竹不知道的呢。  
五竹依言转了过去。  
范闲褪下裤子，从袖袋中拿出治疗跌打损伤的药膏。  
五竹突然转了过来。  
“不行，用这个。”  
范闲匆忙抱起裤子，他遮得了前面却遮不住后面。  
“叔你怎么突然转过来了。”  
“你不方便，我帮你涂。”  
五竹扶着他的腰帮助他趴好，清凉的药膏敷在穴口，舒适非常。  
那穴口被使用过度而过分的红肿着，还有几处因为扩张不足的粗鲁带来的破损，寻常人早就疼痛的难以自持了，范闲却装作什么都没有发生过的样子，平日里走的快步又不失优雅。  
他总是过分自矜。  
但是面对五竹，他从来都没有。  
冰凉的药膏缓解着后穴过高的温度，他就露出了狐狸尾巴，一副贪图安逸享乐的模样，只消他抬起臀部，就可以享受五竹细致的为他上药。  
不带任何杂念的手指，触碰的却是敏感非常的地方。  
就像是树上最红最甜的苹果，总让人有着不该有的绮念。  
手指抹的是后面却如搔在心头。  
不可否认的，范闲情动了。  
贪心的穴口主动吞吐着，仿佛想要将那手指引入，带他入那销魂处，一品世间极致的快乐。  
五竹也的确把手指探了进去。  
范闲从舒适中惊醒，害怕的后退，“叔你做什么？”  
“你里面也伤的很厉害。”  
不是天生用来交合的地方脆弱敏感，不细致对待就很容易受伤。  
范闲放松下来。  
“没关系，不涂药也不要紧。”  
“可是你受伤了，就要涂药。”五竹依旧坚持。  
范闲拉他坐下，笑的灿烂，让人心安。  
“会好的，不管是怎样的伤，慢慢的总会好的。”  
又道：“叔，寻解药的事等过几日再出发吧，可能几日后我还有事情要叔帮我。”  
五竹点了点头，“好。”  
范闲将头倚在五竹肩头，闭上眼睛深呼一口气。  
“真好。”  
“什么？”  
“五竹叔真好。”  
他让自己背负了太多，惟有在五竹身边时，他才感觉自己也是有所依靠，轻松一些。  
或许，陈萍萍也可以，他已经渐渐的相信他了不是吗。  
庆帝的一场家宴来的很快，表面上庆帝是用和林婉儿婚事约束范闲，暗中双方早已心知肚明，婚事只是表面文章，重要的是解药。  
出使北齐，用肖恩司理理去换回言冰云。  
范闲答应了，他的算盘打得很精明，若是五竹能够在东夷城找到解药他就借机假死，从此销声匿迹，若是找不到就克服万难带回言冰云，换他的解药。  
五竹只需在他出使最大阻碍苦荷那里稍作手脚，遁去东夷城寻找解药即可，于是领到消息当即，五竹便与范闲交代妥当出发了。  
范闲没有想到，庆帝会在临出发前还是召他去太平别院。  
太平别院外重兵把守，里面却空空荡荡。  
范闲推门进入的时候走了很久也没见到庆帝，直到走到床边的时候，他被人猛按倒在床铺间。  
他跌得七荤八素眼前直黑，脑中只有一个念头就是他老娘不该将这太平别院修建的如此之大。  
股下一凉，裤子就不见了。  
唇齿被封住，无法发出任何声音，双手被钳制在头顶，双腿被打开，后面被庆帝一指两指三指扩张着，难得的略温和的前戏。  
范闲瞪着庆帝，身体扭曲着，握手成拳，不顾面前的人是庆帝，霸道真气十成十的功力一拳打出，无奈被庆帝先一步反制压住，真气全数击在雕花床柱上，柱子不堪重击，歪折下去，牵得纱帐也七扭八歪不成样子。  
这是他们第一次在床上做，强迫暴力下的温存显得太过兽欲。  
他从未如此激烈的反抗过。  
太平别院是叶轻眉的住所，他虽是二十多岁穿越而来，与叶轻眉根本就不是母子，但他来到这个世界所发生的所有，无一不与叶轻眉息息相关，虽然叶轻眉死了，但是她才是他真正来自同一个时代灵魂契合的人。  
庆帝与他在太平别院做这样的事，就如他在叶轻眉的面前被庆帝侵犯了一般。  
可是无奈腰被狠狠钳制，还是被稳定的进入了。  
庆帝身体力行的证明他的霸道。  
还是太纵着他了。  
他不想跪，还是要小心翼翼的求他的允许。  
他允准了，他才能不跪。  
可若他不同意呢，范闲还不是要乖乖跪下。  
但他又觉得纵容一刻也无妨，嚣张的如玫瑰上的刺，不用心拙劣的托词，于他而言不是刺手而是点缀，让摘取的过程多些情趣，有何不可。  
可如今这样或许是他娇纵的太过了。  
他要他明白，在庆国根本没有人可以忤逆他，无论是范闲还是任何一个人。  
“啊…”  
插入时肠壁被破开，羞怯的荡起软麻的快乐，敏感点被顶弄的肉壁痉挛，就像双又柔又润的手握住那硬热，抽离时依依不舍，等待着下一次狠狠的插入。  
很快腰就软在情潮中，前端在皇帝附有薄茧的手中被抚慰着，吐珠般的流着淫液。  
范闲紧闭着双眼，可身体向来不会骗人，他动情的很。  
“交换人质后，找机会杀了肖恩，杀了北齐的那个小皇帝。”  
床缔间，庆帝下达着范闲此次出使的秘密任务。  
“陛下…不想给…解…药…也…不必…叫臣…去送命…”  
庆帝加快着抽插，引得他肠壁痉挛不断，几欲崩溃，前端也早已硬的要命。  
“啊…嗯…轻点…要…要坏了…”  
他只能呻吟，满溢的快感让他再也无法说任何成句的话。  
正一抬腰要泄出的时候被庆帝按住。  
“想射就睁开你的眼睛，看着朕！”  
范闲睁开了眼，水汽迷蒙下的倔强让人心疼。  
庆帝掐着他的下颌，“现在进入你身体的是谁！”  
“陛下…啊…”  
坚挺依旧在他体内肆意抽插，一向贪吃的后穴早就被过分的快感刺激的不成样子。  
“你听好了，你一定要给朕活着回来，给朕活着回来安之！”  
“臣尽力…为之…”  
伴随着一声呢喃“安之…”，一股热流射到了他身体深处，前端被放开精液就射出，沾了庆帝满手，两人同时到达顶峰。  
范闲浑身颤抖着，在高潮的余韵中许久才停下。  
许是体恤他今日出发，只做了一次庆帝就离开他的身体，从木匣拿出之前用过的玉势趁他无力反抗时塞到他体内，撑的穴口饱胀，将留他体内的精液牢牢封住。  
“这是朕送你的你要含住了，这三颗药丸，可以帮你在必要时渡过难关，只有三颗你要记得小心使用。”  
说着将一个青花瓷瓶放在他面前。  
庆帝扶起他，为他略整了衣冠，看起来还像个样子。  
“外面已经有软轿在等你了。”  
范闲收下瓷瓶，开门却看见那软轿皆是纱帘制成，外面轻易就能看到里面，他整理衣冠还好，若要将那玉势拿出可是万万不能了。  
年长之后的告别总是难为情。  
庆帝整理着他宽大的衣袖，头也不回的往别院更深处去了。  
“你早些去，早些回来。”  
范闲上了轿子，到城门处时，费介，范府，鉴查院都来为他送行告别。  
王启年摇头晃脑送范闲上车，“这真是人人都爱小范大人呐，皇上已经把内库许给了大人，院长派黑骑暗中保护，范大人若若小姐范少爷也都对小范大人牵肠挂肚，郡主更是对小范大人情根深种，费老为了您的安危更是连自己的性命都不顾了哇。”  
范闲听着微笑。  
还有他的五竹叔，是王启年不知道的，除了习武之外，从小就是对他百般宠溺，有求必应。  
人人都爱小范大人，他很喜欢。  
车马浩浩荡荡出了城。  
影子推着陈萍萍从暗处返回鉴查院。  
“陛下怎么舍得让他这样去那么远的地方。”  
“有舍自然有得，那是陛下的算计。”  
“院长真不打算把解药给他吗？”  
“他不信我，我不能给他。”  
“那小范大人会信解药在东夷城？”  
“会信！当然会信，他不懂，我们陛下作局，手段是虚的，但是其他都是真的，销魂蛊的确是齐国秘宝。至于东夷城，只要给他机会他看到了，自然就会信了。”  
“他会恨你的。”  
“那就恨我吧。”  
如此看来，五竹的东夷城之行，注定是毫无所获。


End file.
